Lost and Found: An Auron and Rikku Story
by SyuriFlower
Summary: OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG A WAIT! Alright. Chapter 8 is up. ENJOY! P.S I promise to give you my upmost attention from now on.
1. Welcome Home

SyuriFlower: Hi! Welcome to my first EVER story on FanFiction and yes, it is about my favourite couple in the Whole Entire World! So I do hope that you will enjoy reading this and it is going to be rated as M for further chapters. Recieves wolf whistles at the back. Yes yes, I know. Rolls eyes.

Anyways! I'm dedicating this chapter to one of my best friend's who is a big Yufftine fan, (You know who you are!)

So please sit back and enjoy your read!

P.S I do not OWN Final Fantasy. If I did, I'll be swimming with Dolphines right now in a pool on a sunny tropical Island.

* * *

Welcome Home. 

"We…Are…Going…To…Make…It…" Brother commented through clenched teeth as he went to pull the Airship up a little so they don't crash too dramatically into the salty tropical sea and also not to crash into an Island called Besaid.

"Brother! You're going to crash right into him…" A young blonde girl jumped up and down and waving her arms about, almost taking the steering wheel from Brother.

"Go away Rikku! I'm trying to concentra-…" The Airship made a loud banging noise, knocking Rikku to the ground, whereas everyone else that was aboard the ship held onto something.

"Owie…" The blonde haired girl mumbled underneath her breath as she began to rub the top of her head. Before any other word could be said, the metal opening of the Airship opened up and a girl with short brunette hair and one blue eye with one green eye ran out to greet the young man they almost crashed into. Rikku smiled at the couple as they embraced each other before walking slowly over towards a small window, looking out at the sea. For a few seconds she stood there and then turned away, walking over towards a slightly taller girl with short silver hair that was shaped as a Mohegan.

"I'm so happy for Yunie and Tidus…" Rikku sighed happily before letting out a small giggle of surprise as she looked over at the loving couple and now the whole local people of Besaid has come round to gather and cheer for their love. But somewhere in Rikku's happy sigh was a hint of sadness.

"Rikku…Is something the-…"

"Hiya!" The blonde girl waved her arms frantically again over towards Yuna and Tidus. The other young girl, named Paine glanced over towards Rikku quickly before crossing her arms over her chest and then looking over at Yuna and Tidus with a smile. 'I will ask her later.' The hybrid woman thought as the two of them now went back into the ship to gather their belongings before going onto the Island.

* * *

The gang, including Lulu's newborn gathered around in the middle of Besaid's village to listen to Yuna's story as she explained to Tidus what happened in the past three years. There were much tears of laughter and much tears of sadness from the story but in the end, there was a happy ending… 

Well, for Yuna that is.

Rikku sat watching Tidus and Yuna whilst hugging her knees, letting her blonde braided hair fall over her shoulders and a strand over her face. Even though she listened to the story, she also thought about a certain someone and wondered why he did not return as well as Tidus. No one but Paine noticed about Rikku's strange behaviour as she gave quick glances at the beautiful Al Bhed blonde. Tidus and Yuna, however were now holding close to each other, whispering and laughing softly at randomness.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go and walk on the beach. I need to stretch out my legs a little…" Rikku smiled as Tidus and Yuna looked up at the Al Bhed, first wondering why the all so hyper young woman would want to go then smiled back at her explanation. The Al Bhed stood up and started to stretch out her body before turning to leave the lively group and began to walk slowly to the beach. Paine watched as Rikku began to walk and after a few moments she also stood up.

"Same reasons." She commented to the group and then began to follow Rikku silently.

* * *

The stars shone brighter than usual that night and Rikku began to notice as she looked up at the velvet sky with its magnificent balls of light. She stood there for a few seconds, closing her eyes softly and taking a deep breath of fresh air before sighing once again. She walked once more, thanking whoever is watching her that no fiends have come out to attack. Not like she needs saving, she just wasn't in the mood to battle right now. What seemed a short time, her feet began to feel the soft sand beneath them and she could hear the soft clashing of the waves hitting the shore. For some odd reason, Rikku began to hum the old Yevon melody for when Sin was still around. She hated the song with a passion but right now she just could not help humming the tune quietly. Just then she looked up and noticed a figure lying in the sand, barely moving and from the looks of it the person must have had a bad time swimming onto the shore. Rikku quickly ran over towards the figure and skidded across the sand, now on her knees. It was strange really because the figure lying on the sand wore a red cloak similar to… 

Rikku then looked over more closely and there it was! The Sake jug! She let out a small gasp and her eyes wondered over towards the person's face. She couldn't see though as the face was covered in long locks of black hair. She began to reach out her fingers then stopped for a moment, pulling them in then decided against it and reached out once more, brushing away the locks of black hair, showing the most handsome face she has ever seen. Even at that moment, the whole World seemed to have stopped as Rikku began to realise that she has seen this face before. About three years ago when everyone began to fight the Legendary Yunalesca and everyone found out that he was unsent…

"Who is that?" Rikku jumped up in surprise, scrambling onto her feet before coming face to face with Paine.

"Damn it Paine! You almost gave me a heart attack…" Rikku squealed then quickly turned to look at the young man lying on the sand.

"I…I don't know who he is…" Rikku whispered as she knelt down beside him again and began to smoothly run her finger across the man's cheek.

"We should get him to the village and in some shelter. The winds are picking up and it looks like a storm is going to brew soon." Paine said as she walked over towards the other side of the man before kneeling down as well.

"On the count of three, we lift him up, okay?" Rikku nodded at Paine's suggestion and wrapped her arms around the young man, ready to lift him up.

"One…Two…Three…"

* * *

Paine was right and luckily the pair got the young man in a spare Besaid home, well, Rikku's spare home before the thunder, lightning and the rain began to spill out. Paine also left the two alone and gone to her own place until the morning for it was too cramped for her to stay. Rikku quietly crawled over to where a candle stood on a small stool and fired it up with Fire that she learned from Lulu. Actually, she learnt quite a bit of Black Magic from the Mage during their travels as Guardians. After lighting up the candle, she quickly and quietly crawled over towards the young man and started to take a better look at him. She reached out her hand and began to brush his soft silky hair over his head, admiring the canning resemblance of the young guardian she saw fighting Yunalesca. 

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing?" Rikku would have gasped but no sound came out from her lips. The man she was brushing his hair now had his hand grasped on her wrist and his brown hazel eyes were glaring at the green twirling eyes of a now frightened Al Bhed.

"I…I…"

"Well?" The man began to sit up, making Rikku lean back a little but he still had his hand grasped onto her wrist, more firmly this time. It was a bit awkward for Rikku as the man had nothing on but his shorts as his clothes were hanging up to dry by the other side of the room; she couldn't help but blush slightly, despite the firm grip on her wrist.

"If you don't mind…" Rikku began to say with a bit more encouragement. "…You are hurting my wrist." Again, the man did not change his facial expression but he began to loosen up his grip but still did not let go. Rikku sighed softly wondering if she should tell the man who she was. Well, she will once she got some answers out of him if he will co-operate.

"Before I tell you my name…I think I deserve to know yours first considering I saved you."

"Saved me?"

"Well…Not save you technically. I found you and brought you here before the storm came."

After Rikku said the last words, a flash of lightning striked outside but she did not flinch. The man sitting in front of her raised his eyebrow, clearly amused by this story.

"My name is Auron." At that point, the sun kissed blonde Al Bhed turned deathly pale, and again the man did not change his stern expression as he continued to look at her.

"What?...No…" Rikku began to shake her head violently, tugging at her arm but now Auron tightened his grip more.

"No?"

"NO!" Rikku screamed as she launched her fist over towards Auron but he quickly caught it with ease.

"You're lying!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Auron growled as he launched himself and now pinned Rikku at the end of the bed, pinning her arms above her head as he positioned himself on top of her. He looked down at the young Al Bhed, who now had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I demand answers. First of all, your name." Auron said in a deep aggravated voice as he lowered his face down towards hers.

"My name is Rikku." After she said her name, Rikku closed her eyes softly and tilted her head to the side. Auron, however, stared down at her in shock; it defiantly was a good thing that Rikku did not see. He quickly regained his posture but with a more calming look

"Rikku…" Auron said, barely a whisper as he gently stroked her cheek with his finger as a tear landed. Rikku opened her eyes slowly before turning back to face Auron with a few sniffles.

"Auron…Is it really you? You look so…So…."

"Young? I did notice that my hair was a bit longer than usual…And yes, it is me." Auron gave a small chuckle as he continued to stroke Rikku's cheek.

"But how?..."

"I don't know at the moment. I remember seeing a small child…" Auron thought for a moment then sat up and looked around. It was indeed a small hut. It had golden colours around the room, a double bed was taking most of the room and there was a small stool near the end of the bed that had a candle on it with its wax melting from the firelight. The door, well… He wasn't quite sure to call it a door. It had a leather wrapping material hanging from the top. He then looked back and noticed that Rikku has changed a lot. She now had long blonde hair that was braided along the top of her head but straight underneath and a blue headband on top of her head. She wore hardly anything but a sunny yellow bikini top, a green skirt with the end of her yellow underwear sticking out the top and long white gloves with white flaps hanging out the top. To him, she wasn't a scrawny fifthteen year old girl anymore but a grown young lady and a beautiful one at that.

"Rikku?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when we first met at the Moonflow?"

"Yes…"

"Then you should remember that I was the first person apart from Yuna and Tidus that accepted you."

"Auron…" And more tears began to spring into the Al Bhed's eyes as she launched herself into Auron's arms and held him closely to her.

"It is you…It is really you…"

Auron wrapped his arms around Rikku's waist and for a short while they stayed like that.

"Rikku…"

"Yes?"

"You're not scared of lightning anymore?"

Rikku laughed slightly as she pulled herself away from Auron's embrace, now feeling slightly cold without his warmth. She then looked up at him and gave him her famous cheeky grin. Auron secretly smiled back, but mostly smiled to himself knowing she is the still same old Rikku.

"Funny thing really…Long story though. But I followed your advice and faced up to my fears!" Rikku said as she gave out an achievement wink before letting out a small yawn that accidentally escaped from her lips. Auron noticed this and then fell back onto the bed, moving his arm under a pillow before leaning his head onto it. Rikku blinked a couple of times before crawling over next to him and then looks over.

"May I sleep next to you?"

"You may."

She then began to lie down, curling up her body so her legs folded onto Auron's body and her arm across his chest.

"You said next to me, not on me." Auron said with a slight smirk as he closes his eyes.

"Oops…Sorry!" Rikku was about to turn over but Auron quickly gripped her shoulder with his spare arm.

"Don't worry about it." He said in a low tiring voice and Rikku smiled happily as she snuggled up against him as he just layed there with his hands behind his head.

"Auron?"

"Hmm?"

Rikku leaned up and kissed Auron's cheek lightly before continuing to snuggle once again.

"Welcome home."


	2. The Reunion

SyuriFlower: Hey everyone! I'm back again! Yes, I know...That was quick. I really want this story to work and I hope that you all enjoy reading my work.

Anyways! I thought I would quizz you lot to see if you know your stuff on FFX-2!

Q: Rikku has a special Samurai suit. Who does the suit remind her of and will always remember?

The answer will be revealed in the next chapter!

P.S: I do NOT own Final Fantasy. As I said before, I'll be swimming with dolphines right now.

* * *

Chapter 2. The Reunion. 

The sun began to slowly rise up and the light started to fill the hut in which Auron and Rikku were still sleeping in. Usually Auron would wake up just before the sun rise but now he did not see the point at this minute and the fact he was too comfortable to get up. When the light actually hit his face he slowly began to open his eyes. Before he would just open one eye as his whole face was scarred badly from battles throughout the years but now he had a clean scar free face with two eyes that showed plenty of youth. Auron tilted his head to the side and could not help but smirk at the sight in front of him. There was Rikku now wearing a small white vest top with matching shorts. 'She must have got dressed when I fell asleep.' Auron thought as continued to smirk. He wasn't smirking at the fact that Rikku got dressed but of the plain fact in which she was positioned in. Her body was sprawled out on top of Auron's body with one arm stretched out by his head and her other arm clinging tightly to his Sake jug. Her round firm bottom was sticking up in the air and where her blonde hair was covering her face, Auron could tell that she was drooling as well. He could feel it.

"Rikku?" Auron whispered as he pulled her small body up a little but gently.

"M'hm…" Rikku began to mumble as she started to bite her bottom lip. Even Auron had to admit that was pretty cute.

"Rikku…" Auron tried again and this time he rubbed his hands up and down Rikku's back then reached her bum before tapping softly and then started to make a beat out of it.

"M'hm!" Rikku began to open her eyes in a sleepily way and then yawned, stretching out her arms and legs, letting her bum now fall onto the figure who was under her. She then slowly sat up and was now sitting on Auron with both knees sitting on each side of him, but instead of thinking of it in a sexual way; he actually thought it was hilarious what Rikku looked like right now. Her blonde braided hair had now cotton hair sticking out from the plats, the different lengths of her hair was now all over the place left, right and centre. Her body moved slightly from side to side as she was still half awake and her eyes were half open, or half closed as she stared down at Auron.

The Legendary Guardian himself now had his hands behind his head as he got into a comfortable position to look at the other Legendary Guardian.

"Morning." He let out a small chuckle just as when Rikku began to rub her eyes from the morning dew.

"M'hmorning," came a soft reply and now Rikku had her hands on her knees with her eyes more open as she looked back at the handsome figure.

"What is going on here?" A shocked voice echoed right behind Rikku, which made her hold her head. She then looked over her shoulder and glared at the young golden haired boy who looked like he stepped into something he shouldn't have.

"Owie! I've just woken up and nothing is going on here. You dirty hentai…" Auron had to shake his head before tilting his head to the side to take a better look at the intruder. Tidus looked back at the other young man and this time his mouth dropped, almost as if it would hit the ground.

"Tidus, I'm not into that sort of thing…" Auron commented as Rikku bursted out into fits of laughter.

"Wow, you actually made a joke old man." Tidus grinned as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, as you can see…I'm not so old anymore. I'm still older than you though so don't get any ideas…."

Auron began to sit up, lifting both of his knees and resting his right arm on his right knee. "…And yes, I made a joke. I can often do that, mostly to idiots."

Rikku laughed more as she began to stand up, holding her side. "Tidus, you have the chance to walk away now." Rikku said as she wiped a tear from her eye as Tidus glared at Auron, looking like he is ready to fight a fiend.

* * *

The next moment there was two men punching and kicking each other outside the hut. One wearing full clothes while the other one wearing shorts. A crowd of onlookers began to evolve as they all stared and wondered what was going on. The Al Bhed came running out, still wearing her vest top and shorts and was now screaming and insulting the pair as they continued to fight. 

"You fight like a woman."

"I fight like your mum."

"Stop it you two! So pathetic…So-…"

As soon as Rikku screamed again, Auron had Tidus locked in an arm lock.

"Hey get offa me!" The blonde haired boy started to struggle but Auron kept his hold firmly.

"At least you admitted that you fight like a woman." The older Guardian smirked as he let go of Tidus and the other grinned, rubbing the back of his head. The crowded people around them started to laugh and shake their heads at the young men and Rikku couldn't help but let out a giggle, along now with Yuna, Paine and Lulu as they came onto the scene.

"I think Sir Auron would like to be presentable if he were to wear some sort of clothing." Yuna said as she gave out a small giggle behind her hand. The other females grinned and some from the village gave out wolf whistles. Not showing much emotion as per usual, Auron grunted but gave a secret grin to Rikku as he walked back into the hut.

* * *

Auron, Tidus, Wakka and Brother started to play Blitzball on the beach considering the weather was perfect. The sun was blazing high and not a cloud could be seen above the clear blue sky. The girls however, Rikku, Yuna and Paine were swimming in the sea. Lulu was still at the village looking after the newborn. 

"Hey brudda'. You and me verses stupid and moody." Wakka said as he waved his hand in the air towards Tidus.

"Hey!" Brother whined as he glared over towards Wakka. Tidus gave a soft chuckle before looking over at Auron to see him glaring at the red haired Blitzball player.

"Hey moody!" Tidus called out and slowly Auron turned his head to face the young Blitzball player.

"What?"

"Do you even know how to play Blitzball?"

"No."

"Didn't my old man teach you how to play?"

"He tried but unfortunately his ball had an 'accident'" Auron said as he quoted the word 'accident'.

"Fair enough. Well, I think it should be fair that myself, as a good Blitzball player…" At this point, Auron gave out a small 'Hmph' sound.

"Got something to say?" Tidus asked with too much encouragement towards Auron.

"You sound like your father."

"As I was saying! I think it should be fair if I pair up with Auron and Wakka you pair up with Brother."

"Hey! Whydda have to play with baby for?" Wakka asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring not at Brother but at Tidus for the picking.

"Hey!" Another whining sound from Brother as he waved his arms about in the air before pouting and letting them drop.

Both Tidus and Auron shook their heads and then went into position away from the other pair. Auron stood a couple of feet behind Tidus and Tidus stood in the middle of their grounds as he waited for Wakka.

* * *

A hand swerved into the waters of the sea very slowly, her prey floating just feet away from her. Slowly her body began to swim over towards the silent prey and… 

"RIKKU!!!" Paine screamed as she sat up in the water, her face and the rest of her body now completely drenched as water was splashed over her.

"HURT TIME!" She screamed as she swam after a laughing Rikku then dived under the sea before grabbing her legs and pulling her down. Rikku gave out a small screech before being pulled into the water and then stucked her tongue out at Paine. Both swam back up to the surface and Rikku yet again laughed. As they began to talk, now with Yuna joining them, certain people weren't having a good time.

"You know Rikku…I think you should-…" Paine started to talk as a Blitzball whacked Auron on top of his head.

"…No no no! Auron is like-…" Rikku began to say to defend herself with her hands behind her head as Brother began to scream, running away from the Blitzball from a laughing Tidus.

"…Awe! I think you and Auron would make-…" Yuna commented with that soft smile of hers as now a scared Wakka looked at death in Auron's eyes.

"Oh! Hey Auron, you alright?" Rikku asked in concern as she turned to see that Auron has now joined them with a grumpy look on his face, well, more grumpy than usual.

"Oh! Come on Auron! It's not that bad…" Tidus said as he swam over towards them with a large grin on his face.

"Hmph. How about we spar and see how that goes?" Auron snarled back before turning to face Rikku once again. Tidus didn't comment about the Blitzball game after that.

The rest of the day though, was a laugh. Everyone splashed about, played other games apart from Blitzball unless it was just Wakka and Tidus playing one on one. Rikku smirked evilly towards Auron as she swam a little further away from him. Auron turned around just to see Rikku was smirking at him and then notice that everyone was doing the same.

"What?" He asked casually, knowing something wasn't right or something was planned and _he_ was not going to like it one bit. Just then as he turned to face Rikku once again, a large spiral of water came rushing out towards him and splashed hard into his body, making him crash into the water. As he submerged from the water, he noticed that everyone was laughing at him. He remained calm for a moment or two before finally began to swim over towards Rikku as fast as he could, with her now screaming and now swimming away. He finally caught up with her and tackled her into the waters so they were now sitting on the ocean floor. They were like this for a short while before they swam other towards each other but was knocked back a little as Tidus dived down.

* * *

Before the sun began to settle down, the group went to depart to grab some food at the village apart from Rikku and Auron. Rikku began to swim gently about in small circles as Auron just floated there, watching her silently and secretly admiring how much Rikku has grown up to. Rikku, not the type of person to _not_ say a word for less than two minutes looked up at Auron and gave him a gentle smile. 

"Rikku…"

"Yes?"

Auron thought about what he was going to say and now he wished he didn't say anything at all at this moment, until he asked…

"Do you know when your father is coming down here?" Rikku looked at the young handsome Auron with a raised eyebrow before answering.

"Um…Tomorrow! Yes, actually! I completely forgot. Heh, thanks for reminding me on that. Why do you ask?" Rikku questioned back as she began to slowly swim towards him, now making Auron slightly nervous but was sure not to show it in his face.

"I need to talk to him about something. Don't worry about it. I think though we should head back to the village." He said as he turned to swim away, leaving a very confused Rikku behind him.

"Yea! I'm really hungry right now!" Rikku began to rant as she followed Auron to the shore. "…I could eat a whole chocobo, even though I wouldn't. Hey Auron! Have you ever seen a baby cho-…"

* * *

The next day, everyone gathered at the beach of Besaid and looked on to see another Airship hovering onto the waters with much delicacy than brother did. It was also twice as large as their own Airship with dark navy blue colours around the exterior with dark red lines across it and emerald green writing saying, 'Al Bhed'. A man, just about taller than Auron stepped out of the ship. He wore emerald green bumper trousers and a dark blue sweat top on his upper half. His head was still shaven but placed on his head was a pair of blue goggles. Just as he was about to walk onto the shore, Auron strided up towards the Al Bhed leader before anyone could greet him. 

"Hello Cid." Auron said as he took out his hand to shake with Rikku's father.

"Ah, I did hear word that you came back Auron and you look much younger, and healthier may I add." Cid said as he took hold of Auron's wrist, vice versa and they began to shake.

"May I have a word with in private?" Auron said as he took back his arm and rested it beside him.

"Sure, come right in."


	3. Bonfire

Hey peeps! Sorry about the little delay, been working but now I have this week off. YaY! So yes..Next chapter!

And this chapter is dedicated to my first review who wrote this...

Hey! It's been a while since you updated this story! Update soon cause I love it...

You know who you are! .

Oh! The answer to the quizz question was the Samurai Suit was honoured in the name of Auron.

And by the way! I do NOT own Final Fantasy. If I did...You know what.

* * *

Rikku sat on an old log along with Yuna and Paine on the beach, not far where the Al Bhed ship was. Rikku crossed one leg over the other as she began to slowly take out her beads from her blonde braided hair, making her hair beautifully curled. She wore a white simple tank top with a pair of light blue demin shorts on with white sandals to match her top. The three of them had been waiting for almost an hour and now Rikku was bored out of her mind. They did however try to play the game I Spy. 

Half an hour ago…

Rikku looked over towards Paine with that cheeky grin across her lips and then stood up, making both Yuna and Paine look up at her.

"I spy with my little eye…Something beginning with…O!"

"Ocean?" Paine replied leaning her chin on her hand, clearly not amused by this game. Yuna, however just laughed at the idea.

"Correct! Wow Paine, you sure are good at this game…" Rikku pointed her finger towards the Hybrid sarcastically, the amused grin not going anywhere. "Now it is your turn!"

Paine rolled her eyes before tilting her head to the side then tilted it back to the other side, looking at Yuna and then looking at Rikku with a raised eyebrow.

"I."

Rikku began to look around like a child as she started to jog around, with both of her hands on her head.

"Um…Um…Is it my eyes?" Rikku turned back around to face Paine, pointing at her eyes as Yuna began to laugh.

"No. Not E as in eyes, but the letter I that comes after the letter H. Don't you even know how to play this game?" Paine mused as she leaned her hands on both side of her and then leaned back a little. "…But if you must know, I means for idiot." She continued as she leaned back forward, pointing her finger at Rikku.

"Hey you meanie! That's not fair! …Don't YOU even know how to play this game? It means find objects around the area, not throw insults at someone…" Rikku started to rabble as she quoted 'you', pointing her finger back to Paine and sticking out her tongue.

Yuna continued to laugh her soft laugh as she stood up from the log and then placed a finger to her chin.

"I know! I spy with my little eye…Something beginning with S!"

Present.

Rikku was leaning on her hand when she noticed that a noise was coming from the Al Bhed ship could be heard. She quickly looked up and noticed that Auron was quickly walking out, leaving Cid standing there with arms crossed over his chest. Rikku looked over at the two, completely bewildered on what was going on. She quickly stood up from the log and ran over towards Auron but he continued to walk on and the only reaction she got out of him was that he put his hand up to her.

"Not now Rikku."

Rikku stopped dead in her tracks, looking at the back of Auron as he continued to stroll down the beach until he was completely out of view.

* * *

It was night and even though the stars shone brilliantly that night, the look on Rikku's face made it all seem so dull. She sat there on the log where she sat, waiting for Auron earlier on. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, even though there was nothing there to look at with her cheeks leaning on her hands. The sound of someone walking over towards her reached her ears but she didn't bother looking up until the person sat next to her. Rikku sighed softly then looked over towards her side to see who it was and noticed that it was Paine. 

"Hiya," came her soft but not so cheery voice before looking back down at the shadowy cold sand.

"Hey. I didn't see you at the village after eating so I thought I'd come down here to see if you're still here and yea…" Paine said as she found a stick beside her and picked it up, twirling the end of the stick along the sand, making dribbles out of it. A mumbling sort of noise came the reply out of Rikku's mouth and secretly Paine rolled her eyes.

"Look…I know something happened between Auron and your father but I think it has been sorted out now."

This time Rikku looked up and blinked a couple of times as she looked over at Paine.

"Whadda you mean about?" She asked as she leaned her hands on her lap.

"Well…We're having a bonfire party and Auron seems happy now."

"Oh?"

"Yea, c'mon. You should have a look." At this, Paine stood up and looked down at Rikku. Rikku looked up and noticed that Paine offered her hand to her. She took her hand and stood up and followed Paine towards the Bonfire Party, wondering what she meant by 'Auron seems happier'.

* * *

Rikku's jaw almost dropped when she saw the sight that was right in front of her. There was Auron chuckling and leaning very close to a young woman who was also giggling with him. If anyone's appearance could change it would have changed for Rikku's body as the same colour as her eyes. Her eyes darted over towards the woman's leg that was rubbing against Auron's leg as she began to flirt more. 

"Rikku…I didn't know they were…" Paine started to comment but Rikku just ignored her; being stubborn and proud she walked over towards Yuna and Tidus who was on the other side of the Bonfire and sat wedged between them.

"Heya guys! What's up?" Rikku began to say as she saw a cup of water beside her and took it before drinking it. Even though it was Tidus' water, he did not complain as he got the hint that something was wrong with Rikku. Yuna also got the hint and blinked a couple of times as she watched Rikku down the water in one go.

"Heya Rikku…I was worried about you but Paine said she'll check up. You alright? Is something bothering you at all?" Yuna asked even though she knew it was a very stupid question to ask but maybe she could draw Rikku out of the scene so she can talk to her privately. Unfortunately that plan did not work at all.

"Yep yep yep! I'm all goodies thank you! I'm all fiiiiiine!" Rikku said before she stood up and started to dance to the music that was playing, along with a young male. Even though she started to act like her normal self; that is all she did. Act. Yuna, Paine and Tidus could see that as Rikku started to swoon over the young male as they danced, making Auron look up with jealousy lurking in his eyes.

The young woman that was flirting with Auron stood up as she watched Rikku and the young man dance and looked down at Auron with a large grin on her face.

"Come on Auron, let's dance!"

As soon as she said that, Rikku looked over at the male's shoulder and watched with surprise as Auron stood up and took hold of the young woman's hand and started to also swoon around with her. Then the slow music came on and Rikku smirked as she wrapped her arms around the male's neck, his arms now wrapped around her waist as they started to move slowly to the rhythm. Auron noticed this and to keep his temper from flowing where everyone can see, he decided to do the same so he pulled the young woman close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and letting her do the same to him what Rikku was doing the same to the other male.

As the song began to finish, Rikku opened her eyes and looked over the shoulder of the male and gaped of what she saw. The woman that Auron was dancing with was now pulled into an embrace as the two began to kiss deeply. Her arms were wrapped around his neck tightly and his strong hands were brushing delicately through her hair. Rikku had to blink back the tears as she watched the man she loved embraced with a different woman. She slowly released herself from the arms of the other male and slowly began to walk towards the Al Bhed airship by the beach. Paine and Yuna stood up quickly when they saw Rikku walking away; Yuna began to walk towards Rikku but Paine stopped her, shaking her head.

"We should leave her be and talk to her tomorrow…"

Rikku ran through the doors and up towards her bed with tears now streaming down her cheeks. As soon as she reached her bed she collapsed onto it, burying her head into her arms. What seemed a long time of crying, she sat up and wiped away her tears but then more tears began to flow. 'Why did you have to do this to me?' Rikku thought between sobs as she stood up from her bed and walked around, now looking over towards a tall mirror opposite her bed and leaning up against a wall. She stood there for a few minutes, letting her hands roam along her waist and then up to her face.

"I guess I'm not your type..."

* * *

The next day the sun did not shine brightly as usual. Instead there were clouds in the sky, making the morning look gloomy. Rikku laid sprawled across the bed with one arm dangling over the bedside. She slowly woke up with black bags underneath her eyes and her hair yet again in a mess. After laying on the bed for an extra five minutes, she slowly got herself up and stretched before getting off the bed slowly, scratching behind her whilst yawning. She then walked over towards her bedside cabinet and the small mirror, which was beside Paine's bed now and started to braid her hair once again before putting on her thief clothes on. After tidying herself up, she walked down the stairs and out of the room to try and look for her father. She finally found him in the head quarters and marched over towards him with an angry look on her face. 

"What in all names did you and Auron talk about?" She bursted out, now with her arms crossed over her chest. Cid stood there looking out at the front with his hands behind his back like he was some Dr Evil, trying to take over the world. He then slowly began to turn around, facing the young Al Bhed with a serious look on his face; well, the same look on his face that he has all the time.

"Rikku. It is none of your busi…"

"Of course if my damn business! You said something to Auron and now he is being a…a…Complete ass to me!"

"And how exactly is he being an ass to you?"

As soon as Cid said those words, Rikku was actually lost for words. She glared at her father for a moment or two before turning around and marching back towards the main doors. Before she went through them though, she turned back around and looked back towards her father once more.

"You are a complete ass!"

Rikku strolled across the sand, the wind picking up and blowing across her hair but she quickly whipped her hair back over in an angry rush. She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she reached the Besaid village and looked to see that Yuna and Paine were standing very close to each other, talking quietly. The both then looked up and noticed Rikku at the top of the small hill and waved over towards her. Rikku lightly waved back then walked over towards them, but as she walked over towards them, she bumped straight into someone. She almost fell but the person she bumped into quickly took hold of her. Rikku opened her eyes and noticed that it was the Legendary Guardian himself, Auron that had caught her.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

"…."

Rikku slowly dissembled herself from Auron and held her arms close to keep warm from the heavy cold breeze. Auron went to take off his jacket but she quickly shook her head.

"I'm alright but thank you."

Rikku went to turn away but Auron quickly took held of her arm; making Rikku look back, her green twirling Al Bhed eyes staring deeply into the creamy hazel eyes of the man that stood before her.

"Rikku…I…" Auron began to say, picking his words carefully. Before he could finish his sentence though, the young woman that he was with last night ran up to him and took hold of his other arm, making him let go of Rikku.

"Auron! I have been looking for you everywhere! Come to my hut and I'll show you what I made for winter…" The young woman looked over towards Rikku and smiled widely before bringing out her hand towards her.

"Hi Rikku! I know you don't know me but I know you! Anyways, my name is Josie, nice to meet you properly this time!" Rikku looked down at the offering hand and tried very hard not to resist rolling her eyes. She bit her tongue though and reached out, shaking Josie's hand.

"Vice versa…" Rikku said with the most fakest smile that she can bring on her face.

"I have to go now. I guess I'll catch you later Auron…" And with a nod, Rikku turned back around and walked over towards Paine and Yuna, who stood there like statues.

* * *

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease do not kill me! Pleeeeeeeease!

Oh! If none of you knew what Hentai meant in the previous chapter, it means Pervert.


	4. Third Party

Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait again, I had the terrible flu and was rushed into hospital but I'm okay now!

I'm going to write the next chapter after this one tomorrow, well, today now as it is 00:50 here. XD

And also to let you know I do NOT own Final Fantasy. If I did then guess what?

YUP! I'll be swimming with Dolphines!

Oh! Reviews please! Much appreciated.

* * *

Third Party.

Tonight was a chilly night in the indoors of the Al Bhed airship. Rikku walked across the corridors wearing a light blue cotton matching pyjamas and dark blue slippers. Her hair curled now but up in a pony tail and not in a tidy way either. She didn't have a light switch on her for the darkness that loomed, only because she knew this ship at the back of her hand and could walk around it blindfolded and still know where she was. Rikku came to a halt at the main deck of the ship then walked across it; knowing no one was here as everyone was asleep she came to an empty seat and sat down, looking over at the starlight dark blue sea.

_

* * *

__After the meeting with Josie…_

Yuna and Paine stood there not saying a word as Rikku strolled over towards them with the most fakest smile on her face that still not disappeared from seconds ago.

"Come on you guys, don't just gawp…I'm hungry!" Rikku whined as she held her stomach tightly. "…Let's go to Lulu's place!"

The other two nodded in agreement as Rikku wrapped her arms around the women shoulders and the trio headed out towards Lulu's hut, where they can hear the baby screaming already.

"Besides! It looks like Lulu might need Auntie Rikku here!"

Rikku rushed into the hut, the other two slowly following her then sitting beside Lulu as Rikku began to coo over the baby, making the little one giggle.

"Aren't you so cute you little cutie, yes you are! I want to eat you because you look so delicious to eat, yes you do!" Rikku cooed as she let the baby take hold of one of her fingers and began to giggle.

"I don't think you should say that Rikku, as there are fiends out there that would love to eat him…" Lulu commented with a smile before handing the baby over towards Rikku. She then stood up, letting Rikku bounce the baby on her lap, making random cute noises as Lulu went to make everyone in the hut something to eat. Before dinner was ready, two people arrived at the hut and Rikku looked up, as well as everyone else that was there and almost fainted. Luckily Rikku got hold of herself before anything could happen in the most obvious way and continued to bounce the baby, ignoring the two arrivals. Lulu stood up and turned around, smiling at the two arrivals before waving her hand to the next seats.

"Sir Auron! I was hoping you would turn up, we have a lot to catch upon. And this is your guest? I believe we have met. Josie is your name, correct?"

"You may just call me Auron…"

"And yes, my name is Josie. My father runs the tourism around Spira…"

Rikku scoffed at this and handed the baby over towards Yuna who happily accepted and started to give attention to the little one this time.

"No offence Joe…"

"Josie."

"Whatever. But this tourism thing is disrespectful after all the loses from Sin. Turning the temples into circuses and decorating them instead of just leaving the memorable statues alone. They are there to remind us of the sacrifices they made." Rikku said as she kneeled down beside Lulu and helped her place the food onto plates.

"Well, aren't you being a little bit disrespectful to me?" Josie asked in the upright most snob way. Rikku stood up however and handed a plate to Josie before walking back over towards Yuna and the baby.

"You don't get respect when you demand it. You have to earn it first."

Luckily at this point, Wakka came into the hut with his hands behind his head, his red hair continuing to flame upwards, followed by Tidus, holding a blitzball in his arm. The tension between the women was soon forgotten as everyone looked up at the new arrival.

"Wazza-…Huh? Did I miss something?"

* * *

Everyone now sat down and began to eat. On one side of the room sat Lulu, baby, Wakka and Paine. On the other side sat Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Auron then Josie. Inside of Rikku's head was her mind going ballistic over the fact she is sitting next to Auron but she couldn't exactly wedge next to Tidus and Yuna again, those two would really get upset. Instead she sighed to herself and began to fork out a piece of ramen before slurping it into her mouth like a child. On purpose of course…

Auron noticed it then placed the plate out in front of him and leaned his head forward and whispered in Rikku's ear.

"Is something the matter?"

Rikku wanted to roll her eyes at this point but stopped herself doing so and instead turned to face Auron, her lips almost close to his as she whispered back.

"No, not at all. Why do you ask?" Her tropical green eyes with emerald swirls locking intensely towards Auron's urban hazel nut eyes.

"You sighed." Auron quickly looked away and picked up his plate of food before beginning to eat once again. Rikku now rolled her eyes before standing up, making everyone stop talking and now looking up at her. Josie however just glared.

"I forgot I needed to do something back at the Airship, thank you though Lulu for cooking me dinner. I very much enjoyed it as usual." Rikku smiled softly as Lulu nodded and everyone began to say their goodbyes, apart from Auron and Josie. Rikku waved at the group and then walked outside, rubbing her shoulders together as she forgot about the cold breeze that hanged outside.

* * *

Rikku just got to the other side of the village, looking at the ground when she bumped into someone yet again. Again, almost falling but someone caught her in time. She grumbled and muttered her 'Thanks' before setting out her walk again, still continuing to look at the ground.

"Hey Rikku! Rikku!!!" Rikku stopped dead in her tracks as she heard someone shouting her name, the voice very recognisable. Rikku turned around and almost gasped as she met eye to eye with a very dear friend of hers.

"Gippal!" She squealed as she ran over towards him and literally jumped into Gippal's arms; him swinging her around before coming to a stop.

"Hey kiddo', I thought I'd come along and see how you doing." Gippal said as he brushed his hand across his blonde hair. He wore a nice handsome black suit on with a white shirt, the top buttons undone. He wore an eye patch on his right eye but his other eye showed that he is an Al Bhed.

"I wish you could stop calling me a kid. You know I'm not." Rikku said as she poked out her tongue, making Gippal chuckle at this.

"I know your not and if you're not, I wouldn't be doing this…" As Gippal said this, he cupped his hand on Rikku's cheek and leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips. Surprised, Rikku didn't know what to do as she closed her eyes. Her head swarming with confusion as she did fancy Gippal a lot but she also had deep feelings for…

"Rikku…"

The kiss stopped and the couple looked over to where the third party was, Gippal's hand still cupped on Rikku's cheek.

"Auron…Um… What is it?" Rikku coughed out, her face now blushing deeply from thinking what Auron has just witnessed.

"Nothing. I-…"

"That is Sir Auron? _The _Sir Auron?" Gippal interrupted as he walked over towards the Legendary Guardian and took out his hand, letting Auron shake it.

"Wow. I am a very big fan of you, even though I'm Al Bhed. You also took care of this beautiful woman for me, which I am grateful for." Auron just grunted at Gippal's comments and nodded his head before looking over at Rikku. The Al Bhed beauty just coughed and looked away in some sort of shame as Gippal continued to talk.

"You do look very young though. People told me you were some old man…" Gippal laughed as he placed his hands behind his head with a sort of cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"And you are?" Auron replied boredly, really wanting this man of an idiot to stop talking and go somewhere else as he wanted to speak to Rikku. Again Gippal reached out his hand and Auron shook it as he said;

"My apologies Great Legendary Guardian. My name is Gippal and-…"

"That is all I need to know." Auron again grunted then brushed past Gippal, leaving him to just stand there and to gawp at him. The Legendary Guardian then placed a hand on Rikku's shoulder, making her look up at him with her eyes that shown guilt as if a child stole a cookie from the cookie jar. Rikku shivered slightly at the warm touch from Auron's rough hand, usually before when Rikku was a Guardian, his hands were cold and abnormal. She knew then Auron was very much alive. Auron then let his hand slip from her shoulder and turned around, walking away and past Gippal, back into the Besaid village. Right there and then Rikku wanted to shout out with all her might for Auron to come back, to tell him there is nothing going on with Gippal and herself and that she has deep feelings for him. Instead she kept herself to herself as Gippal walked over towards her and placed an arm around her shoulder, not making her shiver at all like she did with Auron. Rikku closed her eyes then opened them back up as the two began to walk over towards the Al Bhed ship, with Gippal only talking all the way up there.

_

* * *

__Present…_

Rikku closed her eyes as she sighed softly then placed her hands on her face. She was now leaned back on the chair, having the chair moved backwards so now she was in a lying position. Rikku then flopped her hands to the each side of herself and opened her eyes back up; looking up at the ceiling she could see the shadow of herself and now the shadow of snow falling gracefully around.

* * *

Sorry if it is a bit short, but I promise I will get better with the chapters!

Reviews please.


	5. Winter

Hey guiys! Wow! Another chapter already!!!

Alright! Quizz Question time!

What are the names of the two younger Ronso's in Final Fantasy X-2?

Find out next chapter!

P.S I do NOT own Final Fantasy.

Enjoy!

* * *

Winter.

Rikku jerked up awake as she felt the Al Bhed airship start to rock sideways then moving up to glide. She clinged onto the seat where she was laying before pushing herself up, sitting there before looking around.

"W-What is going on?" Rikku said out loud as she turned around on the seat before lifting herself up, now holding to the large computer where she can see Gippal, Brother and her father Cid rushing around on the main deck. Cid quickly rushed to the main controllers and started to set up the airship to fly with Gippal on one side of the deck and Brother shoving Rikku away to gain the steering wheel.

"Hurricane on the arisen. I should have known this was going to happen. We're in the winter season." Cid grumbled as he pressed down the last buttons, the airship now making a zooming noise before being lifted fully into the air and now gliding backwards. Rikku gave out a squeak before holding onto some bar that was in the way. The airship now turned around and they were flying across the Island of Besaid.

"What about Yunie and Paine and A-…" Rikku couldn't bring herself to say the last name as she steadied herself on the deck and moved over towards a spare seat.

"Luckily Lulu felt a presence coming this way and now everyone is into shelter. They'll be alright." Gippal now said as he walked slowly over towards Rikku, being careful not to fall over by the shaking airship.

"Tidus ran over to warn us about fifth teen minutes ago and lucky he did or Spira knows where this ship would have landed." Brother commented as he continued to steer the wheel, his knuckles now white from the hard grasp. Rikku merely nodded then looked over towards her father Cid and shakily walked over towards him.

"What about my own ship? And where are heading to father?" Rikku asked as she followed her father to one of the couches at the side of the deck.

"We're heading to Mt. Gagazet where we are to meet Buddy and Shinra. Kimahri needs some equipment and better shelter to build and so I offered to help him. And unfortunately we had to leave your ship behind." Rikku nodded slowly and then tightened her fists as she stood up, glaring at the Al Bhed leader.

"You planned this all along and didn't bother to tell me?!" Rikku shouted, making Gippal and Brother look over towards the scene.

"Hey baby, no need to worry. I didn't even know until a couple of hours ago. Back then you were asleep…" Gippal said as he stood up and walked over towards the father and daughter.

"No one was going to know until next week. I did not plan this all…" Cid replied, making Rikku scoff before turning around to walk to the main doors of the deck.

"You never plan anything with me." Rikku mumbled as she opened the door, head down before walking out and out towards her the machina room.

The humming sounds of the machina could be heard as Rikku stepped into the room quietly and sat down on one of the wooden stools on the other side of the room. She closed her eyes when she heard the door to the machina room could be heard and she opened them back up, looking to see that Gippal has now entered the room. Rikku looked down to the ground as she heard Gippal's footsteps come closer to her then looked to his hands as he kneeled down and gently grasped her own hands with his.

"Sorry that you are going through this. I know this isn't what you planned or any of us. I'm sure Cid didn't mean to let it happen like this either. When I left the Machine Faction, Nooj and Baralai were pretty shocked because I didn't plan it. I mean, I didn't leave for good. I just needed to come and see you and I have not regretted that move ever since." Gippal said gently before lifting Rikku's hands up and started to kiss them lightly. "…Please trust me that this is for your own good Rikku. Plus you'll get a chance to visit Besaid again. No worries."

Rikku nodded at Gippal's words before standing up, making Gippal stand up with her. She looks over towards him then looks to the door and gives out a small yawn.

"Thank you Gippal for your kind words. Right now though, I need some sleep so goodnight." Rikku said as she turned to face him again and kissed him gently on the cheek before turning to walk out the door and into her bedroom.

* * *

The mountains of Mt. Gagazet were not exactly how Rikku remembered them. Yes, there were snow on top of the mountains but not as much as when Rikku was on the Pilgrimage. The air was also cold but not as freezing when Sin was alive and there were a few patches of dead grass that has sprouted out of the snow. The Al Bhed beauty stepped out of the airship wearing a red and black laser tech suit on with golden coloured goggles on and black leather tech boots to match with the suit. Followed closely by her was her father Cid wearing green and black, Gippal wearing yellow and black and Brother wearing blue and black.

"Kimahri!" Rikku squealed as she ran over towards the blue haired Ronso and jumped up, though the Ronso did not spin around Rikku like Gippal did. Instead she hugged into his fur, letting Kimahri gently tap her on the shoulder.

"Kimahri has missed little Rikku as well. Rikku has grown taller though." The Ronso said as he lifted up Rikku's chin before taking her goggles and pulling them so they now covered the top of her head. Rikku laughed lightly before hugging into Kimahri once again.

"I have missed you too, Kimahri! It has been so long. Three years is it now? Wow, people have been working here…" Rikku said as she now let go of Kimahri and looked over at the scene behind the Ronso. Behind the Ronso, it looked like it was a camping site. There were nets here and there and igloos that were almost near to melting ice. It looked like Kimahri had built them but because of the weather, he needed something stronger and longer lasting to live in. Also behind the Ronso were two younger Ronso's playing snowball fights with each other.

"Kimahri found those two little ones at the Thunder Plains. They come to live with Kimahri now." Kimahri said as he laid a paw on Rikku's shoulder. Rikku smiled as she looked over at the paw then over her shoulder at Kimahri.

"I'm so glad there are more Ronso's. I really thought for a moment that after what Seymour did…You were the only one left. Now I'm happy that you aren't."

Night came and everyone sat around a camp fire by the tents and started to talk about what they have been up too in the past three years. Rikku even told Kimahri that Tidus has come back, which made the Ronso smile as he always has a deep relationship with Yuna and would love to see her happy. She also mentioned that Auron has also come back from the dead but that was all she ever talked about, making the Ronso think to himself of what is going on. Everyone drank and ate and laughed and really enjoyed themselves throughout the evening and by the end of the night, Rikku stood up and declared that she was tired and ready for bed. Kimahri also stood up and looked over towards Rikku, who looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Kimahri would like to speak to Rikku if that is alright with her." Rikku sighed softly but nodded nonetheless and followed Kimahri away from the camp fire.

"Rikku looks very troubled to Kimahri. Is it something that Auron has done to upset Rikku?" The Ronso asked bluntly as they came to a far clearing away from the camp fire. Rikku looked up at the Ronso and frowned slightly, digging her hands inside of her pockets then slipped them out and folded her arms over her chest. She fidgeted for a while, letting out small sighs before finally replying;

"Auron is so confusing!" The Al Bhed almost shouted, sounding very frustrated.

"First he is caring and just being so nice to me then the next he is so mean and horrible and…I thought he cared about me…"

"But Auron does care about Rikku. Kimahri knows that."

"Huh?"

The Ronso shook his head then went by a rock and sat down beside it, patting the rock with his paw for Rikku to sit down. Rikku obeyed and quietly walked over to the rock and sat down, waiting for what Kimahri is going to say.

"Throughout the Pilgrimage, Auron seemed to be more of a Guardian to Rikku than he was to Yuna. Auron put himself first most times to defend Rikku from fiends than anyone else. And before Auron left, when everyone found out that Auron was unsent and Rikku asked why Auron did not tell everyone, Auron seemed more hurt by Rikku's words than anyone else's. Auron cares very deeply for Rikku. We Ronso's can smell love a mile away."

* * *

After two months, Mt. Gagazet now had more shelter and technology for the Ronso's to live in harmony and without disturbance from the outside world. Rikku and the rest of the gang were happy with their job and now it was time they headed out somewhere else. For Rikku, she was ready to head back to Besaid. Spring has arrived and now the snow has melted from Mt. Gagazet, letting the green fresh grass sprout from the ground, along with a few beautiful flowers. Rikku hugged Kimahri tightly, as well as the two younger Ronso's who were not happy that Rikku had to leave.

"I promise I come down next winter!" Rikku smiled and waved, letting the two younger Ronso's jump for joy and started to wave goodbye back. The Al Bhed airship now glided through the air before blasting off in intense speed to their next location.

"We're all headed to Luca now, Rikku. So if you want to go to Besaid you are more than welcome to catch a ship at the dock on the way there. There should be one leaving at about eightish in the morning tomorrow. That way you will be fed and had some sleep before the journey." Cid said as Rikku walked into the main deck and took a seat next to Gippal. Rikku nodded then looked over towards Gippal, who looked back with a smile.

"And what are you going to do, Gippal?"

"If it's alright with you babe, I'm going to head out to meet the Machine Faction and hang out with them for a couple of months. I'll be there if you need me though." Both the couple smiled at each other and carefully Gippal leaned down and kissed Rikku gently on the lips without Cid or anyone else noticing. Again Rikku blushed deeply and not at all for affection. She felt ashamed of herself for not telling Gippal how she felt but right now she didn't have the guts to tell him. First of all, she needed to straighten things out with a certain Guardian.

The next morning came and it was quite busy in Luca. Everywhere was crowded with people at the docks; obviously they wanted to get somewhere. Rikku walked past all the docks until she reached Dock 12 and sighed gratefully as she swinged the backpack to the ground.

"Luca Sealions heading towards Besaid Island! Luca Sealions heading towards Besaid Island!" A boat guard called out, waving a large yellow flag. Rikku took hold of her backpack and swinged it again over her shoulder and began to walk over towards the bridge of the boat and then began to walk up.

"Tickets please." Called the boat guard and quickly Rikku searched her pockets and took out her ticket, showing the man.

"Thank you, come through."

The boat looked pretty much identical to the boat where Tidus and Yuna travelled on from Besaid to Kilika from the Pilgrimage. The wood on the boat was fine made and strong built and there was a Sea Lion perched up at the other end of the boat, the beginning of the boat. Up a flight of stairs were the main deck and the main steering wheel to the shop and below the stairs were the bedrooms and the Chocobo running room to let the boat sail across the sea. After seven hours sailing across the sea, Rikku could now see the outskirts of Besaid and smiled softly to herself, feeling the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. One of the boats men called out from above the deck, announcing that Besaid Island can now be seen. Finally the ship reached the deck of Besaid Island and quickly Rikku ran out; the first person to actually come off the ship first as she ran past people she knew from the village. Rikku ran across the Besaid Island, past the cave and along the bridge where the waterfalls fell, until she reached the outskirts of the Besaid village. The grin on her face became much wider as she saw a familiar figure walking out of the village and then stopped as he caught eye of the Al Bhed.

"Auron!" Rikku shouted as she let go of her backpack and then ran faster over towards the Legendary Guardian and jumped into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck.

"Hello Rikku…I didn't know you were coming today…"

"I know it seems a bit soon but I missed you guys and especially y-… Hey, what's going on?" Rikku asked as she blinked, looking over Auron's shoulder. There in the middle of the village was a large banner going across from one hut to another saying:

_Happy Engagement Auron and Josie! _


	6. Time is running out

Hey guys! Yes, another chapter!!!! Woo Hoo!!! I'm on such a rooooooooooooooooll!

Okay! I'm dedicating this chapter to myself because right now I'm having relationship problems and yea...Blah blah blah.

Oh! The answer to the Two Ronso children are called Lian and Ayde!

Anyways! I do NOT own Final Fantasy.

Reviews please and enjoy!

* * *

Time is running out. 

One has never experienced such heart ache as one has never experienced such love for one and only one person. The breathing runs faster and faster for what seems a very long time before finally calming down, but the heart never calms down. It felt like a twang at first at surprised shock before reality hits in and intense pain starts to emerge throughout your body and you start to shake violently, wishing that this was a dream; wishing that it would stop but also wishing it would never stop. Love can be very confusing; also heartache can be just as confusing.

The surrounding area seemed blurred as the running thief ran like she never ran so fast in her life. Tears brimmed in her eyes but quickly washed away by the high wind as she ran past the memorial, the bridge, the cave…

The clashing of the waves could be heard but not seen as the Al Bhed ran straight into it, now swimming, but not swimming her best as she cries out her heartache. She does not know where she is going nor does she care as she swims out more, but the tide quickly pushes her sideways and in the end, she ends up crashing onto a private shore and lays there what seemed like hours.

She digs her hands into the sand roughly, getting sand into her nails as she sobs violently to herself. Her hair, clothes and body wet and covered in the sand as her body lays there outstretched from the agonising pain that this fatal blow has given her delicate heart. Once so innocent and so pure has now been eradicated by the one thing she trusted and hoped for.

An hour has gone and by this time, her whole body seemed paralysed as she had not moved from the spot where she laid. Her eyes are closed and her body now looked peaceful; the only way you can tell that she is experiencing through this drama is the low shaking breathing running from her rosy red lips.

The blazing hot sun slowly sets, creating beautiful colours of pink, yellow and orange around the clouded sky and already a few stars begins to show. Sitting now with her legs crossed, the Al Bhed looks bluntly over at the sea shores and where at the Sun sets but doesn't acknowledge the fact that the sunset itself was so admirable.

The full moon was out tonight and shining just as brilliantly as the Sun did as the broken female walked across the main shores of Besaid Island until she reached the far end, almost near the docks where she saw the still broken pieces of a remaining hut. Not long afterwards the mechanic professional started to get to work.

* * *

The next couples of weeks and the new home to the Al Bhed was complete with a few finishing touches. Rikku for the first time smiled to herself but for different reasons, of course. She smiled at the fact she built something purely by herself with no other help and now all she needed to do was to grab some tools to start on her main project. The innocent child now looked more mature as she stood up and dusted down her hands; she wore nice green emerald shorts, like the ones from her Pilgrimage tour but more soldier material with a nice coloured yellow stripped tank top with yellow sandals. Her hair was once again braided but a little bit messy as she had no time to get more properly dressed as she walked out of her hut and on the way to the Besaid village. Of course her most allied friends have come down to greet Rikku and give her the supplies she needed but she did not hear from Auron, nor did she want to. The view of the village came and the blonde beauty smiled her best, only to let people know she is alright and didn't want to look too down as many people knows Rikku for her cheeriness and happiness and so on… 

The smile soon faded away as Rikku noticed a lot of the village people were glaring at her or muttering between them selves what looked like disappointment. The Al Bhed raised an eyebrow and wondered what was going on then looked to the right and saw Josie crying by Lulu's hut door with a couple of girls her age. Auron also stood there standing next to Lulu then looked up as he saw Rikku walking into the village. He muttered a few words to Josie and bowed his head before allowing himself to walk away, walking over towards Rikku. The Al Bhed blinked a couple of times then squeaked as Auron roughly grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her away out of the village.

"Hey Auron! What do you think you are doing? Let go of my arm! You're hurting me!"

"Good."

"Huh?"

The two finally reached where the memorial stood on top of a small hill with the sea not far below. Rikku finally snatched her arm back and began to rub on it as she glared over towards Auron with a dangerous look in her eye.

"And what do you think you are doing?" She finally shouted out, upset at the fact that Auron would do such a thing to her. Auron on the other hand gave just a deadly look as Rikku gave to him.

"Why did you do that to Josie?!"

"Do what exactly?!"

Auron turned red and looked like he was ready to blow. He paced backwards and forwards and each time he looked at Rikku, he gave her the evil eye.

"Don't lie to me Rikku…"

"I'm not lying to you! What exactly have I done wrong?"

"Why did you slap Josie across the face and call her a conniving whore?!"

At that moment all that Rikku could do was gape. After a moment of silence, the Al Bhed shook her head violently with tears shimmering from her unique eyes.

"I have done no such thing! I have not seen Josie since our dinner at Lulu's! I promise you I have done nothing to that woman! I swear!" More tears sprang to Rikku's eyes as Auron stood there without blinking as he stared at the Al Bhed. He twitched slightly before looking to the side and then back to Rikku.

"Oh, so it so happens that when Josie ran into the village with witnesses telling of what you did and then you come into the village, grinning like mad and-…"

"I'm telling you-…!"

"AND then have the guts to lie to me? Why would Josie lie about this? Why would the witnesses lie about this?"

"I don't know but…"

"You have always had a problem with Josie ever since the day I introduced her to you, Rikku. I think the best thing for you is to keep out of our way and not return to the village. I'll make sure that Yuna and the people who will associate with you will bring down your supplies. Do NOT come up here and get them yourself. It is for your own safety."

More tears came to the Al Bhed's eyes as she stood there shakily, looking up at the ex monk warrior. The Legendary Guardian himself however stood there calmly but yet cold before silently brushing past Rikku's shaking form. For a few moments Rikku stood there and continued to shake and sob before finally running once again across Besaid Island and down towards where her own hut stood by.

* * *

A couple of weeks flew by and night fell upon the Island of Besaid and inside the individual hut laid Rikku numbly once again on the blankets that she had. Just as she began to close her eyes, she heard banging noises against her walls. She quickly got up before standing up and rushed over to where the noise was coming from. As soon as Rikku opened the hut door, she felt a rock smack into her shoulder and she winced, looking over to where it was coming from. Not far from where Rikku stood were the two girls that hanged around with Josie, throwing rocks at Rikku and her hut. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rikku screamed before ducking as more rocks were thrown at her. She would have then go over and beat the crap out of them but stopped herself as she didn't want Auron having a go at her again or anyone else for that matter.

"You dirty skank. Maybe you should leave the village as no one wants you here. Not even you're precious Auron…" One of the girls sneered as she threw another rock but Rikku easily dodged it.

"Yea! Why don't you fuck off back to where you belong you ugly piece of shit!" The other girl shouted then both girls laughed as they ran off, leaving Rikku to crumble as she fell to the ground.

The next few months passed by and still the torment continued. Rikku though became strong and did not leave, not until her own project was finished. Regularly Yuna, Tidus and Paine came down to see how she was. In fact they were the only people apart from Wakka and Lulu that believed her and tried their best to protect some of the nights. But when Rikku was left on her own, Josie and her gang came down and did nothing but torment her.

"I did hit one of the girls the other day but they did not do anything to me or grass me out." Paine said as she sat next to Rikku and wrapped an arm around her.

"…It's quite obvious they're out to get you because Josie feels insecure about your relationship with Auron. Haven't you talked to him about it yet?"

Rikku shook her head before taking a sip of her cup of water before placing the cup down on the small table that stood in front of the two girls.

"Not since he accused me of hitting Josie. I haven't heard a word from him and to be honest Paine…I'm scared to talk to him. He doesn't trust me anymore even though I haven't done anything wrong." Paine nodded at Rikku's words and then gave out a rare sigh.

"I also tried talking to him the other day and so did Yuna. He thinks we are both just trying to stick up for you and making up more lies. It's like he has changed, from what I heard from both you and Yuna, he is not the same Auron that he once was."

* * *

Another month went by and by the deck shores was Rikku's newest project; it was an up to date boat and air glider that just about had enough room for two people. It was long at about ten feet with a see through indestructible shield covering the top. The painting itself was white with a light blue flame gliding across the interior and the baby itself made Rikku very happy indeed, no matter what torment was addressed to her. Today was also a very special day for Rikku, not matter how heart aching it was but today she was going to leave for Luca and hopefully meet up with Gippal or any other friends she had out there. Rikku sighed softly as she began to pack her belongings and then took out a recording sphere. She then walked out of her hut that she is going to leave for a very long time and turned on the recording sphere to leave for whoever will find it. 

"Hiya! My name is Rikku, the daughter of Cid who is the leader of the Al Bhed tribe. A couple of years ago I went on a Pilgrimage with my cousin Yuna who was to defeat a monster called Sin. During that Pilgrimage, there was a Guardian named Auron and even though I tried my hardest to stop Yuna from getting the last Aeon, he was always there for me. Though he was grumpy a lot and had a go at me for annoyances, he also gave me advice and helped me through emotionally and physically when no one could and with that I fell in love with him…." Just before Rikku could say anymore, she could hear a few girls laughing not far from where she stood along the beach. Quickly Rikku hid the sphere behind her back and then accidentally dropped it as the girls who were Josie and her gang started to throw more abuse at her.

"Oh lookie here, the stupid and revolting thing has finally decided to leave the Island. Which is good, may I add as I am to be wed to a gorgeous Legendary Guardian tomorrow…" Josie tormented as the girls behind her sneered with their arms crossed over their chests. Rikku sighed softly as she clinched up her fists tightly, hoping that she would not do something that she will regret.

"Just leave me alone!" Rikku shouted out before turning away, which made the girls laugh more at her form.

"Or what? What you going to do? Slap me again?"

"I never did slap you Josie! You are nothing but a horrible lying bitch!"

"That is enough Rikku."

Rikku looked up and saw Auron walking over towards the scene then looked over at Josie who started to cry with her friend's arms wrapped around her. Auron came up behind Josie and also wrapped his arm around her and pulled her away, telling her to go back to the village with him to calm down, almost making Rikku cry out again. Instead the Al Bhed shook her head violently before running over towards her air glider. She skidded across the sand to pick up her belongings and then quickly stood back up again and threw her belongings in the back seat as soon as the shield opened up. When Rikku was seated down and started to start up the engine, she didn't notice Auron running as fast as he could calling out her name several times, calling out to her to stop and calling out to say…

But it was too late.


	7. Finding You

Hey guys! I'm back and with another chapter. YaY!

Okay! Sorry for the long wait, I had work and I'm packing for the big move and stuff and I had writers block as well.

BUT BE WARNED, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS...

...LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes yes...And by the way...I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY! If I did...I will buy an Auron lookalike and keep him forever!

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Okay...Story. Dedicated to my Azn Lover.

* * *

Two years passed. 

Chocobo carriages after carriages after carriages rode by a brand new tall large building with the headings of 'National of Spira' lined across at the top. Elegant women wearing fine dresses and men wearing tuxes walked out of the chocobo carriages, arm in arm as they walked into the large light spread building. Out of all the carriages that rode and stopped at the red carpet, only one stood out than the rest. Four yellow chocobo birds with emerald gemmed and gold strapping silk liners across their backs with matching triangle shaped gold hats embodied also with emerald gems were sitting on top of their heads. Behind the fine birds was a large black carriage that was smoothed down that the carriage itself looked remarkably like straight marble. The door opened and a tall fine gentleman stood out wearing the most expensive tux. He stood back and held out his hand and out came next was more precious of all.

Once a little girl, was now a full fledged beautiful woman wearing black Latin laced short dress with a silk under garment underneath. Her hands were covered in the same Latin laced material for gloves and her shoes were a nice pair of Latin black heels with small diamond laced around her ankles. Her blonde hair was wavy curled bouncing of her shoulders with a Spanish rose clipped at the side of her hair. The Al Bhed of course had her Al Bhed green emerald eyes with light green swirls that glazed stunningly and her skin was slightly darker, but not too dark and even so it made her look simply breathtaking. The woman smiled at the handsome man before her and nodded her head only slightly as he offered his arm to her. She took the arm and the two walked along the red carpet and into the lit filled building.

Inside the building and on the middle floor was where they were standing now and that's where the party was. Once walking inside they saw a large fountain with a mermaid perched on top and after that was a spaced out room filled with crowded people. The lights were glowing a golden glow and there was a stage at the other side of the room with banners across the top. On the left hand side was a bar and a large square dance floor and on the right hand side were seats for everyone to sit on the bottom part, on the stairs top half was also seats for more important people to sit at. The whole room was dimly dark but light enough for everyone to see where they are going and already there were crowds of people in their places like children at school. They knew where they were suppose to be.

The music came on and on the stage was a beautiful African looking woman singing a soft jazz beat as the young couple walked over towards an older richer man wearing big glasses with a gold chain at the back of them and a white moustache and smiled who nodded and excused the people he was talking to before.

"Ah! Lord Gippal, it is finally good to see you my good chap!" The old man cheered and wiggled his moustache before looking over at the blonde beauty and his eyes widened with lust.

"Ambassador Lewis…"

"And this must be your fiancée, Lady Rikku…" The ambassador leaned forward and took Rikku's hand as she tried not to laugh as he kissed her hand. Gippal made a small cough in his hand and then moved his arm down as the ambassador leaned up and looked over at him before taking him by his shoulder.

"Come, come my boy and let's go over to our table. We have much to discuss about." The ambassador said as he leaded them over towards a round reserved table at the top of the landing where they have perfect view of the stage. There were two other people sitting there, a man and a woman and all three nodded their heads greeting them before sitting down in the seats. An hour or so went by and Rikku sighed softly that no one could hear as she boredly looked over at the couples who were dancing. Gippal and the ambassador were deep into conversation about politics, well, nonsense about Spira. The table soon fell quiet and Rikku noticed this as she turned her head to look at Gippal who was gawping to the side of him. Rikku blinked then turned her head to see who he was looking at and almost had a heart attack at who she saw.

A taller and much handsome man stood there wearing black trousers with a white shirt that had light blue stripes going down along it but hardly seen unless you get close enough; he didn't have a tux tie on but instead the two top buttons were undone and over the shirt was a plain black jacket but it didn't look like it as it looked damn good on him. And instead of long hair, his black raven hair was now cut short like he used to and if you stare into his dark hazel nut eyes, you could swim in them.

"Nobody puts Rikku in the corner." His voice was husky but yet solid. The others around him nodded and certainly did not object as he leaned over his hand towards Rikku. The Al Bhed managed to catch her breath as she stood up and excused the woman sitting next to her as she walked past, taking the hand of the one she thought she would never see again. The two slowly walked towards the dancing floor, the known handsome man's thumb rubbing against Rikku's hand. Rikku blushed deeply and looked over at the side of his face as though she was in a dream and then shook her head mentally when she noticed they were now on the dancing floor.

* * *

The woman that was singing before was still standing there as the next song began to play by the piano and her voice loomed across the level floor. 

_Pride can stand a thousand trials…The strong will never fall…_

The warrior ex-monk twirled Rikku around before pulling her into his arms gracefully, not forcefully as men usually do and slowly moved his hand across her back, the other hand holding her hand and the AlBhed's other hand perched up on his shoulder.

_But watching stars without you… My soul cries…_

"Auron…" The woman breathed deeply as she closed her eyes, tilting her head inwards against Auron's and chewing her bottom lip as her whole body started to fill with desire but her heart was still filled with such pain from the past.

_Heaving heart is full of pain… Oooh, oooh, the aching…_

She wanted so bad to clinch tightly to him but she knew she couldn't as Rikku didn't want to make a scene with Gippal and she knew he was watching them like a hawk.

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh… I'm kissing you, oooh… _

Even the aroma coming from Auron was enough to make her completely insane. His whole body was like of dry sweet wine with hint of exotic spices and enough to make any woman fall down on her knees.

_Touch me deep, pure and true… Give to me forever…_

"Rikku…It has been two years…" Auron whispered above Rikku's ear as he closes his eyes and also leaned more against her, brushing his nose across her hair and taking in her summer flowery scent.

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh… I'm kissing you, oooh…_

Rikku just wanted to crumble right there and had to try her very hardest to stop her legs from shaking as they began to sway slowly.

_Where are you now?... Where are you now?..._

"It has been too long…" His voice was now smooth and gentle, which made Rikku wrap her arms around Auron and held onto him like she was going to fall any moment.

_'Cause I'm kissing you…I'm kissing you, oooh…_

Auron wrapped his arms around Rikku just as tightly as the song began to finish then looked up to see Gippal has stood up from his seat. Auron reached up and took hold of Rikku's hand before guiding her off the dance floor quickly and up a flight of stairs.

"Auron?" Rikku felt her chest beating harder and harder as they quickly ran past the fountain and Rikku noticed that Gippal wasn't in his seat. They came across an elevator and quickly ran into it, the elevator door closing as Gippal started to run towards them. Rikku wanted to scream at the elevator to close quickly…

…Dodging Gippal's move to get in, Rikku laughed hysterically but soon stopped as she was pulled into a passionate embrace, her lips locking with the lips of the one she has hoped to kiss for a very long time. She felt her cheeks cupped with his strong but yet gentle hands then his hand brushing along her hair as the kiss became more intense as her own hands cupped Auron's cheek before one of them started to brush along his hair.

They both stopped to catch a breath, their lips not even inches away from each other. Auron leaned in and gently rubbed his nose against hers and before the two could kiss each other again, the elevator doors opened and a woman standing there to get in made a screeching noise. Rikku would have jumped at that sort of noise but instead the two stood there, gazing at each other with love and passion they didn't even notice the woman was standing there until she coughed out loudly.

It was now Rikku's turn to take Auron's hand and they quickly walked out of the elevator before getting to run and headed out of the large building. The people that were standing along the red carpet were not there anymore and the carriage man was standing outside of Rikku's carriage but the woman just shook her head and continued to run along ahead on the pavement now with her hand clasped onto Auron's. The pair stopped after ten or so minutes of running and now they were walking hand in hand an in a comfortable silence. A moment later Rikku began to shiver a little and Auron noticed this; he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Rikku, which made her look up and smile at him gratefully. They both stopped as they came to a railing and Rikku jumped on it from behind and sat on it as Auron walked forward towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her into another passionate embrace. His arms sliding across her waist that you can't even see his hands anymore because of his jacket and Rikku's own arms wrapped around Auron's neck and her legs around his waist as the kiss became piercing. The kiss broke softly and Rikku leaned her face against her lovers shoulder to breathe in his scent. At times she wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming but glad she only got fervent kisses.

* * *

Auron made a small chuckle, which made Rikku look up and gave him a questioning look. Auron murmured something as he buried his head into her shoulder then leaned back up as he looked into Rikku's eyes with a supreme look. 

"Huh?"

"I said why were you with that idiot Gippal?"

Rikku laughed then laughed more as Auron lifted her up from the railings and started to carry her as he walked along the pavement. Rikku leaned back but kept her arms wrapped around Auron's neck as she looked at him with her cheeky grin.

"Why? Jealous?" Rikku teased as Auron just made a simple grunt, which made her grin even more. She then bit down her bottom lip and gave Auron that innocent look of hers, which made him roll his eyes then closed them as she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Rikku now stood on the pavement and took hold of Auron's hand as they continued to walk on.

"Since after Sin was defeated, Spira wanted everyone to live in harmony instead of raging war against each other like before. For five years, the Al Bhed and the other people of Spira decided a truce to help run and keep peace in order. Gippal became the first Lord so naturally, my father was pleased and it all started from there I suppose…" Rikku gave out a soft sigh then glanced over at Auron before looking ahead.

"We're here."

Before the couple was a long small height barge boat. It had the colours of red and green along it and the writings of Al Bhed across it saying 'Guardian'. On top of the door was a nice small pot of flowers to go along with it. Auron didn't know what to say about the boat, which made Rikku laugh and pulled his hand as they two jumped shortly onto the deck.

* * *

Inside was cosy enough with Al Bhed decorations. Ahead of the two was a large couch and before it on the right was the bathroom area and on the left was a small Al Bhed kitchen. Rikku walked over towards to the couch, leaving Auron to stand there and take in the view as she toppled the couch's beddings and opened up to a large double bed. A sheet was neatly tucked into the bed already as Rikku walked over towards a small open large draw set and took out the duvet and pillows. She neatly put the beddings on and then smiled as she felt a pair of arms slither across her waist before pulling her into an embrace. 

"Do you really need to make the bed that neatly?" Auron murmured again into her neck, making her whole body shiver with propensity. The enchanting blonde turned around and looked eye to eye with the most beautiful and wonderful man she has ever met before being leaned backwards and feeling her back against the soft mattress of her bed. The burning fire of passion started to rear between the pair as they gazed lustfully at each other. Auron leaned forward and brushed his fingers through Rikku's hair, making her clipped flower fall out and he quickly pushed that away before nipping at her bottom lip. The flower fell to the floor just as Rikku began to slide her feet out of her shoes making them fall to the floor with the flower and then brushing her foot along Auron's ankle and up his leg. Auron took the beauty's lips with desire before devouring his tongue along her own, sliding slowly and powerfully along her tongue and then breaking the kiss quickly.

The breathing of craving avidity could be heard as Rikku trailed her fingers along the collar then moved her hands around her lovers' neck as he lifted her up and sat her on his lap. Sweet soft kisses were passed between them to calm each other's nerves as the buttons of Auron's shirt began to undone by the hands of the innocent young woman. Behind the blonde beauty's back came a trail of strong but yet a gentle hand of the ex monk warrior gliding down the back covered zip of the Al Bhed's dress and nuzzling his lips along her neck before giving soft nips.

Auron's arms moved out of the shirt, letting the shirt fall to the ground. Just as he was about to slowly take of his pearl's clothes, she quickly reached up and touched his hand, letting her finger from her other hand touch his lips. Seductively Rikku stood up from the bed, keeping her desirable eyes in contact with his as she teasingly glided her fingers across the strap of her dress. Auron sat there rapture with longing and wanting to take her right there but kept his body with hard control as the dress slowly fell to the ground.

The look of longing rage of lust and admiration could be seen in the eyes of the Legendary Guardian as he looked down at a body of a Goddess. Her skin was beautifully toned; her breasts rounder and more filling that he could feel himself hardening by each second as he gazed further down and had to lick his lips at the sight of Rikku wearing a black flower laced really short hot pants that fits perfectly around her slim figure. He looked down to her legs and always did wonder how Rikku could have perfect long legs as he remembers how she was so short. Auron almost chuckled at the memory but stopped his actions as the legs moved over towards him and he looked up, gazing into the eyes of the Al Bhed.

Rikku leaned down and softly captured the lips of her lover before being twirled around with her hands above her head on her pillow as Auron holds her there. Butterfly kisses were trailed along Rikku's neck teasingly as Auron's hand begins to wonder down her luscious body then taking hold of one of her breasts. A soft longing moan escapes her lips as he begins to rub her tenderly and also capturing the other breast with his lips. Rikku clings to the pillows above her biting her lip down as Auron sucks hungrily on her breast, making her nipples hardening and then trailing his hand down her body until he reaches the outline of her underwear.

His hand slides down and he starts moving his finger inwards of her woman folds, rubbing along her clit. He smirks as he earns another moan from the Al Bhed as he continues to tease her longer before moving his hand further down. He continues to suck her breast, his other hand molesting the other as he takes his finger and slowly dips it inside of her womanhood. A small hissing sound surpasses Rikku as she tenses up her body and then relaxes as Auron continues to play with her and moving his finger slowly in and out of her. Soon he switches sides and his other hand slides down, this time dipping two fingers inside of her as he sucks just as hungrily on her other breast.

Rikku tilts her head to the side as she looks down at Auron teasing her fervently then tilts her head back as she feels herself climaxing from the burning pleasure. Auron leans over as he feels that Rikku is wet enough for him and starts to tug on his belt. Rikku opens her eyes before leaning up and kisses Auron passionately on the lips whilst helping taking off his trousers. The ex monk kicks the trousers off the bed, only left with his boxers on as his body towers over Rikku's. Rikku nips at his bottom lip as she begins to slide down his boxers as well, letting him also kick them out of the bed as well.

Auron gazes lovingly into Rikku's eyes as if he is asking permission if she wants to continue going ahead with this, letting Rikku lean up and gently nudges her nose against his before taking his lips with her own. He takes that as a yes and slowly leans his body forward, gently taking his large manhood and slowly pushes inside of her making her clench her hands against his back. He stops as he feels Rikku's virginity loses itself against him and her womanhood tensing around him. Rikku gives out a loud shout of pain and her legs begin to shake but she finally takes control of them and moves them around Auron to let him know she is alright.

The thrusts begins nice and slowly as Auron captures Rikku's lips with his own to help her forget the pain she is going through right now. Rikku brushes her hands shakily along Auron's hair and as soon as she relaxes, he begins to move faster inside of her. The thrusts becomes deep and fast as Auron rocks against Rikku, this time making the bed move along with them.

"Auron!" Rikku moans out again and again and much louder with each thrust as the two lovers sweat with passion. Auron grunts along with the moaning, pushing his hands underneath her legs and moving in faster, letting the heated pleasure wash over him. Ecstasy reaches climax between the two lovers as they breathlessly fall into an embrace. Though not done yet, Rikku turns over Auron so it is his turn to lie down on the bed and climbs over on top of him. A small smirk spreads across of her lips as Rikku looks down at Auron, who looks back up sweating with desirable heat and moves his hands along her thigh as she steadily sits on top of him. She moves slowly and teasingly at first, making her loved one breathe deeply with each movement. The grunting came as she begins to rock faster and faster, tilting her head back and moving her hands along her breasts. Auron finally sits up and pushes his hands roughly but yet pleasurable along Rikku's breasts, earning another moan of his name before moving his hands along her back and takes control of the thrusting once again.

"Rikku…" This time he moans out as he lays Rikku back down on the bed, her own hands digging into his back as the flooded heat comes flowing back over them. Auron leans forward and takes hold of Rikku's lips with intensity before falling to the side of her. The Al Bhed grinned as she turned and scaffold over towards him, letting Auron curl his arm around her as the breathing began to slow down. Rikku moves her hand as she leans her face against the heart area of his chest and kisses him there as he kisses her on top of her head. She leans her head back to the side and closes her eyes as the two lovers entwine their hands together and begins to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Reviews please.

The song is by Des'ree - Kissing you.


	8. My damn mess Part 1

Chapter 8 - i am so so so SO so so so so sorry for the wait! I did state on the previous chapter that I was packing for a big move. I moved to a different country. Lol. Yes, big. Um...So a lot has been going on in my life such as getting a job, quitting a job and then getting another job. Um...

But now I am back and once again I am so sorry. You can tie me up and beat me up but please don't kill me!

Alright. To the chapter. I'm dedicating this chapter to the men who needs to spill out their feelings, not hiding them or giving a girl a straight answer!

P.S I do not own FF and if I did I'll be swimming with dol-...Wait a minute, did I forget to mention that my Aunt gave me a bloody dolphin for my birthday?

Um...Wait a minute... Alright! If I did own FF, I will have an Auron lookalike right now!

Alright...Back to the story now!

* * *

Chapter 8.

"I hate you!" A startled Auron woke up to a scream followed by a pillow being hit into his face. The pillow disappeared from his sleepy eyes and then came swooshing towards yet again, but this time he caught the pillow just an inch from his face. Catching the pillow, Auron quickly set the cushion next to him and raised his eyebrow at his lover, who was wrapped in a white sheet; her blonde hair up in a rough ponytail and her green AlBhed eyes appeared to be upset.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" A huffed reply came from the AlBhed beauty. Slowly she crawled over towards the ex-monk's form, one hand keeping the sheet up so she does not expose anything even though Auron has seen it all. Close enough, she poked her finger out and started to prod Auron on the chest, making him twitch a little and lean back.

"I…Loved…You…But…You…Decided…To…Break…My…Heart…And…Then…Bed…Me?!" Between each word came a poke to the chest, getting harder and harder by each time.

"Rikku…" A soft sigh escaped Auron's lips as he captured Rikku's finger but then entwined his fingers with her hand before leaning the hand up and kisses it gently. An 'hmph' sound could be heard from Rikku's form, making Auron chuckle lightly at the irony.

"This is not a funny matter, Auron…" Frowned Rikku as she slowly took her hand back and gently placed it down on her lap. Auron gave another soft sigh and looked down at Rikku's lap as he tried to find the right words to say. He knew what to say before he went to find Rikku but now the words disappeared and for once, he struggled.

"Rikku…It's not how it looks."

"Then tell me how it is."

And with another sigh, Auron began his side of story…

* * *

The Past.

"Auron…"

"Tidus?"

"Auron…"

It was distant, but Auron could still hear the voice of Tidus slowly melting away from him. He knew the battle had been won and that Sin has been obliviated for eternity. Darkness filled his sight before light came in small flames…No wait, pyreflies swirling around the darkness, dancing a rhythmic dance as if they were fairies.

"Auron?"

A soft woman's voice could now be heard in the distant as Auron floated along the darkness, his whole body feeling light as a feather rather than heavy and tired from all the years when he was alive. Then all of a sudden, something startled the strong warrior as he woke up, grabbing hold of someone's wrist.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing?"

Auron listened to Rikku's side of story, at first not believing entirely but slowly accepting that it was her sitting in front of him, looking…Different. He also noticed how beautiful and mature but yet lustful Rikku looked in age and clothes; The ex-monk then noticed that he was thinking about it, degrading himself a little as he never thinks about such thing. Also pushing in his thoughts were how on Earth did he get here? There was something there and somehow his mind knew how he got here but decided to go completely blank on him. He scowled mentally to himself but kept his composure as he didn't want Rikku to ask him questions right now, instead he will rest and see what will happen tomorrow and so on.

The next day, as soon as he woke up he felt something he was sure he would never feel. Maybe it's just a phase…He thought to himself as he looked at the awkward position of the sleeping beauty. He also felt very guilty to himself because even though he looked young on the outside, he still felt like the old man that he was in the inside and feeling this would be wrong. When Tidus walked in on the pair, Auron couldn't help but blush slightly and then coughed it out, knowing it is all innocent and that Tidus is taking it out of proportion and that…For some odd reason, he wished that it was true and then again slapped himself mentally for thinking such thing. Maybe I should keep my mind of this and see how Tidus is doing…Again, the warrior thought to himself.

The whole day hadn't been too bad. For once in a very long time, Auron actually let himself go and enjoy the meaning of free life. Before his whole body would feel heavy with fright and knowing how to stay alive with the monster Sin and now he is really proud of Braska, Jecht, Tidus, Yuna and all the other Guardians and now his body is finally opening up to this new freedom, including his heart…

Now in the sea, Auron turned around to see Rikku smirking at him. For a split second he thought Rikku could see right through him and about his feelings and he began to feel really nervous, including as the rest of the Guardians, including Yuna and Paine were now smirking at him. Even though the Al Bhed beauty was smirking at the warrior, he couldn't help but feel weaken by it and just go over there to kiss her luscious lips. But moments after he forgot about his lustful antics as soon as water splashed onto him like a wave.

All night Auron laid sound awake with Rikku curled up next to him. He didn't know why Rikku planned to sleep in the same room as him, let alone right next to him but he didn't question it… Like he should have done. All night he thought about his strong feelings that just kept on going stronger and stronger and how he wanted to express them. He found out that day that Rikku's father was going to land on the Island in late morning and thought the honorable way to do this was to speak to him first before making any sort of move. That is how he was brought up in, always planning to the last bit and then making the move. He thought about it as soon as Rikku mentioned that her father would be coming down to visit her and knew then he would have no other person but her. The warrior also thought other ways to telling Rikku how he felt by just telling her privately as he wasn't the sort of person to brag about to everyone of his feelings. But that was just a fantasy to him; he knew he couldn't do that without the father's permission because that is how it goes in life. We'll just have to wait and see…Auron thought to himself once again as he felt the sun slowly rise for dawn.

After getting dressed and having a piece of fruit for breakfast, both Auron and Rikku walked out of the warm hut and outside in the cool air to meet up with Yuna and Paine to meet Rikku's father, Cid. Auron was especially glad that it was a cool day as he felt really hot with excitement and maybe he was…Nervous? Yes, I think I am a bit nervous, The Legendary Guardian thought as he felt his heart beating faster than usual. Now and again he would glance to his right to see Rikku walking beside him with her usual beautiful smile on her beautiful face; and every time he saw her, Auron would feel even warmer inside and quickly turn away if Rikku would turn to see him. After beating a few fiends along the way down towards the beach, they group finally reached as soon as the Al Bhed ship landed. Auron stopped for a moment as the group continued to walk along the sand and took a deep breath to himself, eyeing up the ship and thinking to himself on how he would ask Cid for…

The metal doors opened from the Al Bhed ship and an older man stepped out, wearing his Al Bhed attire, such as emerald green bumper trousers and a dark blue sweat top on his upper half. His head was still shaven but placed on his head was a pair of blue goggles. Before anyone else could step forward to greet the Al Bhed leader, Auron quickly walked past them and stepped in front of the older man.

"Hello Cid." Auron said as he took out his hand to shake with Rikku's father.

"Ah, I did hear word that you came back Auron and you look much younger, and healthier may I add." Cid said as he took hold of Auron's wrist, vice versa and they began to shake.

"May I have a word with in private?" Auron said as he took back his arm and rested it beside him.

"Sure, come right in."

Cid placed his hand on Auron's back and led him inside of the Al Bhed ship. It looked the same as it was when Auron was last on it but filled with more Al Bhed colors of orange, yellow and green. Cid walked into one of the spare rooms, where now it looked like a room where you can chill out or have dinner in. There was a round mahogany table with matching chairs and cushions of Al Bhed colors sitting on them. Auron walked to a chair on the other side of the table in the room and sat down, with Cid sitting down on the other chair opposite of him. The two men sat there in silence, as if they were waiting for one or the other to talk first. At last, after a couple of minutes, one of them talked.

"So Auron. What is it you wanted to talk to me about that needs my attention immediately?" Asked Cid as he leaned back against his chair, bringing his hands together and resting them on his lap. Auron gave a slight cough, never before being in this situation but something similar and last time he was the one refusing.

"I'm going to say this bluntly as I have never done this before so please excuse me. Cid…I'm asking permission to take your daughter's hand in marriage."

There was a long moment of silence after Auron spoke the last few words with Cid sitting there, hand on chin as if he was thinking of what to say and like Auron, he wanted to say this bluntly.

"No."

"No?"

"It's not that I don't like you Auron, it is because Rikku is already in love with someone and I don't want to see my daughter get hurt. Please do not take this as to offence, of course."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry that you are hurt but this is best for all of us. You must understand -…"

"Yes of course."

Auron replied quickly and yet again both men sat in their chairs in awkward silences, both thinking what to say or what to do or just thinking. Auron stood up from his chair, Cid following his actions as well. Both men shook hands before the now young warrior turned around and quickly walked out of the room feeling as if his emotions were all over the place and didn't really want his face to show it.

The man walked out of the AlBhed Airship as fast as he could, knowing for the fact that Rikku had called out for him but said out his words putting up his hand, really not meaning them but didn't know what else to say right at this time.

"Not right now Rikku."

* * *

He sighed in relief when Rikku did stop in her tracks but it still didn't make the heavy weight in his heart feel lighter. After kicking roughing into the sand a few times, he came to a stop in a dead clearing. Just when he thought he could get a moment's of peace, he heard someone talk behind him.

"Hiya…"

At first Auron thought it was Rikku wondering what was wrong; when he turned around and saw that it was not but a pretty young woman around Rikku's age with long hazel nut brown hair tied up in a pony tail, her eyes the same colour as her hair and wearing a long blue village dress but rolled up and pinned just above her knees. Beneath her knees were her legs covered in sand and her feet were bare footed as if she had been on the beach for some time.

The ex monk did not say anything at first but instead turned around and took of his heavy red cloak and threw it to the side, revealing his black heavy armor and his tight muscles obviously sweating from the heat.

"Are you okay?"

The young woman asked, her voice sounding sweet and sincere as Auron gave another sigh but more secretly to himself, hoping that the young woman would not notice. There was a small sitting rock at a small corner of this clearing and slowly the man walked over towards it and set himself down, his face not even looking at the woman who is trying to make a conversation with him and also hoping that she would get the hint and just leave him alone. That hope disappeared, as the woman obviously didn't get the hint and slowly walked over towards him before sitting at a different rock opposite and quite close to him. Auron didn't notice that there was another rock like seat sitting so close to him and wished that he were somewhere else right now as he needed the space to clear out his mind.

After a moment of silence, which at first he appreciated, Auron looked up to see that the young woman was sitting there, staring at him and also smiling sweetly. The warrior felt awkward at this point and coughed, clearing out his throat to hint that he was going to say something to her and asked her randomly.

"What is your name?"

"Josie." The woman's smile turned into a huge grin and looked as if proud that she was acknowledged by the young handsome warrior. Auron gave a nod to let the woman know that he now know what her name is and before he could reply to her, the woman already said his name.

"And you are Auron, right? You probably get this a lot but I am a huge fan of you. I have heard so many great stories about you!"

Auron gave out a low grunt of certification as he looked back down at the sand and wondered how long of this he was going to get.

"I'm sorry for the ranting." Josie gave out a small sigh of disappointment but still didn't move or do anything to let Auron know that she was leaving. The man looked up to see the woman still sitting there and yet again gave out another sigh.

"Josie is a nice name." He said, trying to cheer the young woman. For some odd reason Auron wasn't use to being so nice or at least trying to be nice. Usually he is used to being civil and just getting on with life but now this time he wanted to try and make an effort.

"Why thank you Sir Auron!"

Auron gave a small nod before closing his eyes for some sort of meditation. It wasn't before long that he heard a small cough to let him know that the young woman sitting opposite him wanted some sort of attention.

"Did you know there is going to be some sort of party tonight?" Josie said as Auron began to open his eyes and noticed that the young woman was now looking slightly nervous and making small circles in the sand with her finger. For some odd reason Auron didn't like the sound of this and kept quiet, hoping his instincts were wrong. Yet again that hope does not seem to be anywhere near him or isn't answering his calls.

"…But my father won't let me go with out some sort of escort." There was a moment of silence between the pair as Auron began to think on this matter. Maybe this is a sign to begin getting over her… The warrior thought as he felt his heart begin to ache more. Right now he despised this emotion as he is not used to it and a part of him doesn't want to go through that pain again with someone else; but yet again Auron could not see himself with someone else just to get hurt again or start a family. There was only one person he will truly give his heart to. The warrior wanted to sigh again but kept his mouth firmly shut as more thoughts roamed inside of his mind. You were giving another chance at life…Make the most of it and don't let something such as this get at you. She wouldn't want that…

"Would you like me to escort you to this 'party'?" On each word of the sentence he just made, Auron felt like he said it being forced and partly felt guilty because of it.

"Forgive me for my rudeness. I'm not used to going onto…" He thought about this as Josie sat there with a huge smile on her face, completely oblivious to the fact that Auron was rude a second ago.

"A date?"

A sort of mumbling noise came out of the ex-monk's mouth as a sign of yes, making Josie sit there and giggle like a young little girl. Auron mentally twitched at this point, as he never heard of a giggle like that in a very long time and it was the sort of giggle that annoyed him most. Nevertheless he bit back his tongue and stood up from his seating area, making Josie stand up with him.

"I guess I should ask your father?"

* * *

Auron stood there in a large living room of a newly built house on the other side of Besaid Island. In fact it was the first ever built house on the Island and the person owning such a beautiful building must be top class. Outside the house was bricked wall with balcony's covered in exotic flowers around the edges. Inside the house was a large crème colored walls along the hallway and on the left hand side was the living room. Inside the room was a very large spacious room also with crème filled walls as the house is new and has yet to be decorated. A large chocolate brown suite sat in the middle of the room with a small coffee table sitting beside the large sofa couch.

"Heeellooo!" A large man bellowed as he walked into the house wearing a robe with the colors blue and purple surrounding and beneath it all black. On top of his head was a large triangle looking hat with the same colors as his robe. For his feet, the large man wore simple black slippers. His face looked like it was about to explode, all red and a large mustache around his large toad like lips. The looks must come from the mother, Auron thought as he gave a quick glance to Josie.

"I have heard so much about you, Sir Auron! Though…I always thought you would be a little older…" The man gave a soft chuckle, his hands holding his waist. "I also know I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Minister Barkley Mizue of the Kilika islands, and hopefully soon the Besaid island. I also run the tourism business around the area." Mizue coughed out the last words as he reached out his right hand to shake with Auron. Auron politely shook hands with the Minister before walking over towards the expensive couch, which Mizue led him to. Before Auron could speak however, Mizue had already beaten him to it.

"So Auron! What is the honor of having you here? May I also add that it is a great pleasure to meet you!" Auron gave a silent nod as Mizue added in his cheery welcoming. Josie giggled as she came back to view with a plateful of home made sweets, she then placed them down on the table before sitting on the other side of Auron to hear their conversation. This time asking the father's permission that had something to do with their daughter didn't feel as rough or awkward, nor did the monk feel nervous as he had done with Rikku's father. Thinking about her then made Auron's stomach turn upwards. "As a polite request I would like to take your daughter to this celebration tonight." The warrior asked, still thinking about the certain Al Bhed who danced into his mind. "I will gladly let you escort my beautiful daughter tonight! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Miraculously the large minister stood up, wobbled a little, making Auron stand up very quickly in case he needed to somehow help him get steady. "I hope you do not mind Sir Auron but I have been working far too hard lately and I am in need of rest. I will catch up to you soon, my new dear friend." Barkley announced, shaking his hand with Auron once again before retiring.

* * *

Auron wished as he sat by the dancing flames of the bonfire that he had never even been resurrected. At the moment he had not soon Rikku and began to worry about her until Josie came along and practically forced him off the log to stand up and dance with her. You need to change…Auron thought to himself when he tried to move his arms to show that he was dancing. At first it was pretty hard as Tidus decided to laugh out loud, his body rolling around as tears of laughter sprung up. Soon the monk got into it and started to enjoy himself a little with the help of his imagination pretending he was dancing with Rikku, rather than Josie.

Soon everything changed as Rikku came into view and then began to dance with another younger man. Auron had never ever experienced such rage and jealousy as it began to fill up his body, reaching up into his eyes but soon afterwards the ex monk learned to control it just like he did in his old self. When Josie kissed Auron on the lips, at first it surprised him. Soon he deepened the kiss not only to annoy Rikku but to get her out of his mind. He figured that the Al Bhed could be a little jealous but she needed to get over that if she was going to spend her life with her true love. Or so he thought anyways…

The next day Auron woke up with his whole body aching from intense emotions. He watched as Rikku leave that night feeling most guilty and it felt like his whole heart just wanted to rip out and follow after her. Slowly the ex monk forced himself out of his sleeping bed that almost felt too cold without Rikku's warm body filling it with him. "I have to sort this out." The man grumbled to himself as he got changed into his own clothing then stepped out to go and search for the Al Bhed. Auron was lost in his own thoughts as he stormed up the small hill to find Rikku when all of a sudden he bumped into someone.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

An awkward silence surrounding the pair as Auron looked down at Rikku. Right then he just wanted to scoop her up into his arms and take her down to his hut and show her his love for her but instead were interrupted by a girl he really didn't want to meet again.

"You have a hut?" Auron asks Josie as they made their way down. "Yes I do actually, it's basically a spare room to make all kind of things since recently the new house was built. I've had this hut for a long time."

* * *

Another day came by and it seemed to take a turn for the worse. The dinner was just plain awkward and when Rikku stormed out, Auron didn't have to think twice to run after her. He was however interrupted by Wakka and Tidus who started to question him about playing blitzball again.

"I will talk to you later about it." Auron angrily stated, almost roared at the pair who both gulped in fear took steps to the side and gave the legendary guardian room to move. The frustrated man brushed out of the hut and made his way over to find Rikku when he just stopped tracks when he found her kissing a new man of the village. His whole body froze as he watched them, emotions swimming angrily like the sea tide crashing by. The only way he could control it mentally was when he coughed out loud, making the pair break their kiss.

Auron soon found out this was the man Cid was talking about. _Gippal_…Auron repeated the name in his mind as he brushed past the young man and placed his hand on Rikku's shoulder. He wanted to look into her eyes before leaving again. He wanted to show her through his eyes that he was sorry and that he loves but all he could get out of her was guilt.

Auron didn't care what Tidus said, there was a hurricane and Rikku was in danger. Well, not in exact danger but she could be and that worried him to high hell. "Get out of my way!" But by this time, Wakka, Tidus and even Lulu sat on the Guardian in an underground safe to stop him from putting himself in danger. "Don't worry Auron, she is safe and she'll be back after winter."

"After winter?" Auron gaped, horror filling his face. A whole season without Rikku there, no matter what the circumstances were could leave him breathless. How can I do that? The warrior thought to himself as he laid there motionless, staring up at the ceiling and now not noticing three guardians sitting on his form. He found out through time that Rikku's father was going to take Rikku out on a mission anyways whether they wanted it or not. Through out the season Auron gained unwanted attention from Josie almost everyday but soon learned to block out Rikku's face when coming to real terms that she will marry Gippal. The morning before Rikku was set to return from her mission, Auron found himself standing in front of Minister Mizue again, who had a nervous expression written on his face.

"Auron…This might be too soon and I understand fully if you reject this offer but…Will you take my daughter's hand in marriage?"

The Legendary Warrior knew this question was going to be popped up as soon as he walked into the room. Thoughts peregrinated inside of the man's mind, mostly of Rikku even though he was sure he could handle taking her out but she never left. Also the shadow who wrapped his arms around Rikku was just as stubborn as she was and Auron guessed then that it was Gippal. Other than Rikku, Auron thought about his life and what he could do with it. Before he dedicated his being to Braska then Yuna and then he thought he would do the same for Rikku but other things got in the way such as this.

"It would be my pleasure to take Josie's hand in marriage."

* * *

Auron was shocked to see Rikku back so early and then he turned around to look at the engagement banner only to turn back around to see Rikku gone. After that Auron rarely heard much from Rikku until of a sudden Josie came running up to her, followed by a couple of young women her age. The man could also see that his future wife was crying and holding her cheek as if someone attacked her. A fiend? Auron thought as he calmly stood himself up from meditation from outside the old temple as they all finally reached him. The girl sobbed more as she looked down at her shoes trying to find words, her lip trembling and her voice shaky.

"R..Ri…She slapped me." Josie cried out, twisting her body around so that her back was to Auron.

"Who?"

"Rikku slapped Josie and called her a conniving whore!" Said one of the girls as she walked over towards Josie and then began soothing her back. Auron brushed past the three girls as he made his way down towards the beach to find where the young Al Bhed girl was. On his way down there, thoughts began to swim across his mind again. Part of him knew that Josie and the girls were lying to him by their body posture, but also part of him wondered if they were telling the truth, why would Rikku do that? Auron stood behind a bush silently as he watched the other legendary guardian build more into her new home. She wore a red and white striped tank top with blue shorts and small white boots, her blond hair braided and up in a messy tie and the rest of her body covered in either sand, dirt or oil. Auron wanted to chuckle at the sight quietly but then his memory came flooding back of Rikku and Gippal kissing in front of him.

A month or so went by and Auron hadn't heard a word from Rikku; he did though hear rumors that Josie wasn't quite as innocent as she figures out to be. The ex monk knew that from the start but he couldn't let his true feelings come out before regretting it in case he does get shut down by Rikku. His worse fear for the time being is having Rikku say, 'I'm sorry Auron but I love someone else.' He knew he could not stand having that said to him.

One late morning the man excused himself to no one has he strolled out of the hut he settled himself in. For some odd reason, Auron wanted to go down to the shore and maybe catch a glimpse of the golden wonder. Just as he had reached the beach, the legendary guardian hid himself behind a bush once again as he heard vile women ganging up on someone. He also noticed that it was Josie and her two friends ganging up on Rikku. Auron quickly strode over towards the gang as he knew Rikku would do something she would regret as the argument was about to turn over a new turning point.

"That is enough Rikku."

Auron felt almost sick with guilt as his eyes caught with her own and found something in her own eyes that he found almost everyday. _Heartbreak_. Auron quickly turned around, brushing his arm with Josie to move her away from the scene, followed by the group of girls. "Go to the village and take your friends with you." He growled slowly, squeezing her arm, which made her squeak with fright.

The man quickly turned back around again only to see the Al Bhed running but also seeing a sphere laying on the ground. Quickly the warrior picked up the sphere and began to play it.

"…And with that I fell in love with him. I love you Auron. I always have and I always will." The man sprinted across the sand as he heard the last words loud and clear.

"Rikku!" Auron called out, picking up his speed.

"RIKKU!" Somehow a branch slipped up and almost tripped him, but the monk quickly catched himself before falling.

"I NEED YOU!"


End file.
